


Treat

by QueenMissFit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Cake, F/M, M/M, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Treat

"Y/N, the young master requests another cake. Please, can you make it and take it to him because I do not have the time to deliver it."

_Great, another cake. Of course. Why can he not just want some fruit or something?_

"What kind of cake?"

Sebastian smirks, "Preferably something light but chocolate. I would ask Baldroy to do it but you were hired for it."

It was true, I had been hired as a chef but that wasn't my primary purpose. I used to be a physician so every day when I gave the master his cake I would check his health. The young master, however, had other ideas.

I sighed recalling all the times the young master had flirted with me, mostly out of boredom I presume. Would today be another day of flirting or would he be too submerged in his duties as an Earl and the Queen's watchdog? I hoped for the latter.

Pulling out a baking pan I recalled the recipe from memory and once I placed the pan down I began searching for the ingredients in the kitchen. Baldroy was busy today with something so I had the kitchen to myself, a whole day of peace.

"So this is how you make cake?"

_Never mind. I can't even just have a day of peace._

I turn to face the young master and see him leant against the door frame before he steps in and walks to the table, taking a stool out to perch upon before asking me, "Can I help?"

_WHY LORD WHY?_

I hesitate before conceding, "Yes of course young master. But do you not have other duties to be-"

"No."

_No reason? Okay._

I turn away from him and resume my task of making his cake. He begins tapping the table, over and over again. It's irritating but it's not the worst thing I have had to deal with.

"Y/N, how do we make a cake?"

"Well you sit there and I make it, as is my job."

I can feel his rage from here.

"I want to help, how do I help?"

I sigh, "Young master-"

"Exactly. I am the master here so you will allow me to make a cake with you!"

_This is not going to turn out well._   
_I was right._

The cake had burnt, it was lopsided and yet Ciel wanted to ice it. So here we were, standing over a disgusting lump with an icing bag each. As we iced in iced in silence I realised how happy Ciel seemed to be, a small smile on his face as he concentrated heavily on the task at hand as he made wonky lines on the cake top.

"This... This has been fun, thank you Y/N," I hear him mutter.

I smile gently, placing the piping bag down to look at him properly, "You're welcome, young master."

"You've always been so kind to me. It's mainly the reason why I'm in love with you," he cuts himself off blushing heavily, "Anyway I have to go. So much work to do. Bye Y/N!" he then drops the bag and runs out.

_He's such a sweet kid. I better make him a better cake as a treat._


End file.
